Love's crazy
by SDDMN
Summary: HP and some BD ahead! Chapter 11. The hamhams find a new home that looks exactly like their old home?
1. The trip

Love's crazy  
By,  
Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro ain't owned by me, it's owned by someone else who is from Japan. Don't know his name. I own Mia and Sarah, however.  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Warning! Strong Hamtaro and Pashmina romance ahead! Also some Bijou and Dexter romance as well. You have been warned! If you're a H/B fan, then just skip the romantic scenes, same goes if you're a D/P or S/P. The humor side of the story will hopefully be good enough for your pleasure.

* * *

"Bada bada bada ow!"  
Hamtaro said as he accidentily ran into the clubhouse door. He rubbed his head. "That hurt! I gotta watch myself next time." He walked in the clubhouse still rubbing the sore spot on his head. Boss looked at him concerened. "You all right, Hamtaro"? He nodded. "Just ran into the door. Didn't watch where I was going. I'm fine." Boss nodded. "Well, we're planning to go on a trip to Acorn mountain. That all right with you"? Hamtaro looked up, a grin on his furry face. "That's cool! Count me in!" Dexter held a chart up to him. "Most of us already have signed up Hamtaro. There's only two ham hams left for you to pair up with. I still haven't chosen yet." Hamtaro looked at him. "All right." He looked at the chart. (Either Pashmina or Boss...hmm...) "Is it all right if I paired with Pashmina"? He asked looking up. Dexter nodded. "But wouldn't you and Howdy and Stan be angry"? Dexter shook his head. "I have found someone else to love." Howdy and Stan spoke. "We have too!" Hamtaro nodded, and put his name next to Pashmina's. He gave it back to Dexter. The ham ham with the glasses looked it over. "Cappy and Penelope are group one. Howdy and Mia are group two. Stan and Sarah are group three. Sandy and Maxwell are group four. Bijou and I are group five. Panda and Oxnard are group six. Pashmina and Hamtaro are group seven. And Boss is going solo." Everyone nodded happily. Hamtaro looked at Stan and Howdy. "Who are Mia and Sarah"? "Mia is my girl-ham." said Howdy with a grin on his face. Stan nodded. "Sarah's my girl-ham. We share the same interests." Hamtaro nodded slowly. He looked at Pashmina who was playing with Penelope. (A day with Pashmina? Wow...) Boss stood up. "So are we ready to go, ham hams"? "HAMHA!" Everyone said happily. Hamtaro smiled. "well, let's go!" They walked in pairs out the door.

As the group walked through the tunnel, Pashmina looked at Hamtaro.  
(He looks so nice today. I wonder what it is...) She blushed when Hamtaro looked at her. "You okay"? Pashmina nodded. "Just thinking." "What about"? Hamtaro asked. "Sorry, it's a little personal." Hamtaro smiled. "Okay then, I'm open for talk anytime, Pashmina." Pashmina smiled. "Thank you, Hamtaro." She went back to her thoughts. ( I wonder who he likes...I kinda hope it isn't Bijou. She got over her crush on him not too long ago and started paying attention to Dexter. It can't be Sandy. She's already dating Maxwell. Penelope is too young for him, and she has Cappy anyway. I don't know what he thinks of me...) She accidentily tripped on a small rock, but Hamtaro caught her. "You okay"? He asked concerned. She nodded. "My bad." Hamtaro nodded slowly. (She feels warm and cozy...where are Boss and the others)? Pashmina was having thoughts of her own. (He's so nice when he caught me to make sure I didn't get hurt, but he probably did that out of friendship.) "I think Boss and the others left us behind." Pashmina looked down the tunnel, and nodded. "We better catch up." The two ran to where the others were, not knowing what the next few days would turn out for them.

Boss looked inside the tunnel entrance.  
"I think they're catching up." Panda looked as well. "Yep. I wonder what took those two so long anyway." Howdy grinned. "They probably got a little intimate in there if ya know what I mean." Dexter grinned. "We know those two like each other. Too bad they don't know it." Maxwell nodded. "Not to mention that Hamtaro's a little...slow when it comes to love." Stan laughed. "Pashmina probably already likes him as a boyfriend, but Hamtaro's still clueless." Sandy glared at him. "At least he's better than you when you always used to FLIRT with any girl-ham that walked by." Stan held his paws up in surrender. "Okay! I give!" Everyone laughed as the twins continued bickering. Suddenly, Hamtaro and Pashmina ran out. "Sorry we're late!" Hamtaro said panting a little bit. Boss grinned at them. "You two have FUN down there"? Pashmina glared at him lightly and Hamtaro's only reply was tilting his head to the side and saying "Heke"? "Still clueless." Howdy murmured quietly. Dexter heard him, and chuckled lightly. "Hamtaro, Boss meant if you guys found something new." Hamtaro shook his head. "Nope, nothing." Pashmina silently thanked Dexter for that. Oxnard looked towards Acorn mountain, and his stomach rumbled. "Can we please go now? I'm hungry for acorns." Howdyshook his head. "We need to make some quick stops. We need to pick up Mia and Sarah." Stan nodded. Boss nodded as well. "Okay then! First, the city, then Acorn mountain!" Everyone nodded, and ran to the city where Mia and Sarah lived.

"Here we are."  
Howdy said as he walked up to the drainpipe leading to Mia's owner's room. "Good thing every house has a pipe or we wouldn't have a way to travel anymore!" He looked around inside the room. (Mia's owner must be at school by now.) He walked up to Mia's cage, and looked through the bars. "Mia? Are ya in here"? A light blue furred hamster walked out of the house that was inside the cage. Mia yawned. "Howdy? What's going on"? Howdy smiled, and opened her cage and walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "We're goin' to Acorn mountain. Ya wanna come"? He whispered in her ear. Mia smiled. "Do I get to spend the day with you"? Howdy nodded, and Mia's smile grew wider. "Count me in." Howdy led her outside to where the others where waiting. "Hamha, Mia!" Everyone said. Mia grinned. "Hamha everyone." She yawned again. "Sorry. I just woke up." She followed everyone to where Sarah lived. Stan went up the drainpipe and looked around inside her window. He spotted a light brown hamster with a white stripe running down the back. (There's my girl.) Stan thought happily. He walked up to her. "Ready to go"? Sarah looked at him. "Where"? Stan grinned. "Acorn mountain." Sarah smiled. "As long as I get to spend time with you." Stan grinned wider, and led her outside. Sarah smiled at everyone, and went to talk to Mia. Oxnard's stomach growled again. "Can we go now please"? Boss nodded. "Let's go everyone!" The group ran off to their destination. "Hey Pashmina"? Sandy called. The pink scarfed hamster looked at her. "Yeah"? "You like Hamtaro, don't you"? Pashmina blushed. "Only as a friend." "Then why are you blushing"? Sandy asked grinning, making Pashmina blush even more. "I'd rather not talk about it right now..." Sandy grinned to herself.

About a half hour later, the group was at Acorn mountain.  
Boss looked at everybody. "here's what we're gonna do. You remember your partners, right"? Everyone nodded. "Each group can go off and do their own thing until it gets around Two o clock. Then, we go hiking as one big group. After that, we'll stop by the clubhouse, drop everything off, and you guys can go home for the day. That all right"? Everyone nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for you guys since I'm the leader." Everyone nodded again. Boss waved them off. "Have fun!" With that, each group went off to different areas of the mountain. Boss grinned as he watched Hamtaro and Pashmina walk away. (They look like they'll make such a nice couple...)

Hamtaro looked up at the acorns hanging in the trees.  
"Those look good!" Pashmina looked up as well. "You're right. I don't see anything wrong with them." The two gathered enough acorns for a nice little lunch. "How was your trip to the clubhouse this morning"? Pashmina asked. Hamtaro smiled. "It was nice and peaceful. I took time to enjoy the morning breeze." Pashmina smiled. "We have been having a lot of good weather, haven't we"? Hamtaro nodded and looked up. "Although right now I see some gray clouds. So we might have a little drizzle." "Better than pouring rain." Pashmina said. She looked at the top of Hamtaro's head and saw a small bump. "How's your head"? "Getting better. Though it hurts when I touch it." Hamtaro said. The two didn't notice that there was one acorn left and their paws touched. Both immediately withdrew them blushing heavily. Hamtaro smiled at Pashmina. "You can have the last one." Pashmina looked at him. "Are you sure"? He nodded. "I had a big breakfast before I left, anyway." Pashmina smiled. "Thanks, Hamtaro." She ate up the last acorn. Hamtaro smiled, though his mind was somewhere else. (I have these feelings for Pashmina that I never had for anyone else before. Is it...love)? Hamtaro looked at the sky. "How long have we been friends, Pashmina"? She smiled at him. "A very long time. Why do you ask"? "Just wondering." Hamtaro said getting up and stretching a little bit. He held his hand out to Pashmina, and helped her up. "Wanna go for a walk"? She nodded. "I'd love to." Hamtaro started leading Pashmina down a path he saw earlier, but got hit with an acorn that couldn't keep it's hold on the tree anymore. "Owie!" Rubbing his head, Hamtaro glared up at the tree. "I hate it when acorns turn against me..." Pashmina laughed, and got hit with the acorn's friend, another acorn. "Ouch!" She glared at the tree as well. "Looks like they don't like me either." Now, it was Hamtaro's turn to laugh. Gently taking her paw, which made the4m both blush, Hamtaro started leading Pashmina down the path.

On the way, they passed by the other ham hams.  
Dexter and Bijou were talking, and then kissing. Hamtaro smiled. "Looks like they're having fun." Pashmina nodded silently. (I wish that was me and Hamtaro. I hateit when I get nervous around him, I never say anything, and I always look stupid in front of him.) The two walked by Howdy and Mia, who were sleeping in each other's arms, Stan and Sarah who were making out,and Cappy and Penelope who were holding hands and staring at the sky, which made Pashmina smile. They walked by Oxnard and Panda, who were talking and eating sunflower seeds Panda brought along. Boss was sleeping on his back near a big acorn tree. Hamtaro smiled. "Everyone's having fun, even us." Pashmina looked at him. "Where are we going, anyway"? Her partner smiled at her. "Someplace I found when I was on one of my morning strolls a couple days ago."

* * *

My first Hamtaro story, so please go easy on me. R&R! 


	2. A new relationship

Love's crazy  
Chapter 2  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro isn't owned by me, it's owned by...(looks at copyrights) Resuko Kawai! I think that's his name -.-  
Hey everyone! I'm back! And with a new chapter! Have fun reading!

* * *

-------Pashmina gasped. The spot Hamtaro wanted to take her to was amazing! Whether it was the waterfall in the center, or the crystal blue lake surrounding it, or even the calm and peaceful trees swaying from side to side, everything looked wonderful. Hamtaro smiled at her. "I've known this spot for months now, and this is the first time I wanted one of my friends to see it with me." Pashmina blushed, heavily. "It's beautiful..." She walked over to the lake, and stared at her reflection. Hamtaro walked up beside her, and sat down. "Hamtaro"? Pashmina asked. "Yeah"? "Why did you decide to show this spot to me only"? Hamtaro smiled. "Lately, I've been getting these...feelings when I was around you. Like I wanted to do my best just for you, or I only wanted to spend time with you. I think I..." He was stopped as Pashmina gently kissed him on the lips. After a few moments, the two broke apart. "...love you." Hamtaro said sheepishly. Pashmina smiled. "I think I love you, too." Hamtaro smiled. Suddenly, a thought came to Pashmina's mind. "How did you know the feeling you had for me was love"? "Heke"? Hamtaro asked confused. "How did you know you love me"? The wheels in Hamtaro's brain turned for a few moments, before he spoke. "Maxwell taught me. I asked him, because I knew he has experience with Sandy." Pashmina smiled. "I'm glad he taught you." "I'm glad too, because I still would be saying 'Heke' everytime someone tried talking to me about love." Pashmina laughed. Hamtaro stared into the lake with his new girlham, holding her paw.

-------It was a few hours before Hamtaro and Pashmina came back out of their spot. They walked back to the other ham-hams, who were preparing to leave. Stan grinned at them as they returned. "Have fun"? Hamtaro nodded. Dexter laughed. "By the looks on your faces, I'd say you two are more than just friends now, am I right"? Pashmina smiled. Dexter smiled. "It's great to know you guys are a couple too." he said, his arm around Bijou, with Boss glaring at him. Hamtaro grinned. "I see you guys had fun too." Maxwell smiled at him. "So those lectures I gave you worked"? Hamtaro nodded. "Anyone know what time it is"? Maxwell nodded. "It's 2:30 P.M." Hamtaro's face grew shocked. "Laura was supposed to be home early, today!" This caught everyone's attention. Pashmina looked at him. "Why would she be home early"? "She had a doctor's appointment, and she had to stay home afterwards!" "What time, Hamtaro"? Boss asked. "She said she'd be back by one P.M.!" Everyone gasped. "Think she found out you're not there"? Howdy asked timidly. Hamtaro nodded frantically. "She must have found out by now! I gotta get going!" Pashmina put a paw on his shoulder. "We'll get you home, Hamtaro." Everyone else nodded. "Thanks, guys. You're the best!" He kissed Pashmina's cheek. "Especially you." He whispered in her ear, making Pashmina giggle. The group made sure their things were packed, and set off towards Hamtaro's owner's house.

* * *

See what happens in Chapter 3! R&R everybody! 


	3. Stuck!

Love's crazy  
Chapter 3  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Um...(looks at copyrights) why would someone have a last name after the japanese word for cute anyway? Anyways, Hamtaro's owned by Resuko Kawai, the guy with the last name "cute"...oh well.  
Everyone says my couples suck. Well, let me tell you all something. If you stick to the same couple for a long time, like HB or PS, everyone will know EXACTLY what's gonna happen. If you try different couples, then you get different results! I mean, I deeply respect everyone's dedication to their own chosen couples. I'm no different since I support Hamtaro and Pashmina stories. But, the couples will eventually get boring to some readers. I just wish everyone looks at couples from different angles, for example, I support HP, but I don't mind reading Hamtaro and Sandy stories. I thank all who reviewed so far, and I hope you will all continue to review my stories (yes I plan on posting more stories here.). To the story!

* * *

Howdy looked at Pashmina, who was running next to Hamtaro.  
(Me an' Dexter used ta fight over Pashmina all the time! Though I was expecting Hamtaro and her to get together eventually, it's still surprising that she chose him. No wonder she didn't pay attention to me an' Dexter when we fought. She was probably too busy thinking about Hamtaro.) He looked at Mia. She was staring at him. "You okay, Howdy"? "Of course, darlin'. I'm just surprised that those two got together, that's all." Mia smiled. "I'm glad they got together." "Me too." Howdy said.

Hamtaro was having a near mental breakdown.  
"Laura's gonna kill me..." He kept saying, worrying Pashmina. She looked down. (I hope Hamtaro still gets to come to the clubhouse. I would really miss him if Laura never let him out of her sight again.) She looked at Hamtaro. "Everything will be fine, Hamtaro." Hamtaro smiled at her. "I hope so." Soon after the two spoke to each other, they reached Laura's house. They ran up the drainpipe, and into Laura's house, where they found Laura sleeping peacefully in bed. Hamtaro raced into his cage, Pashmina right behind him. She helped Hamtaro into his cage, and was about to leave, when they heard Laura's mother downstairs. "Laura! June is here!" Laura woke up. Panicking, Pashmina raced into Hamtaro's cage. She watched Laura run downstairs. Soon, she came back up, June right behind her. "This project's gonna be easy!" Laura said. June nodded. "Mr. Yoshi gives us the easy projects, doesn't he"? Laura nodded. "It's great that we're partners, too!" June nodded again.

Inside Hamtaro's cage, Pashmina was having a panic attack.  
"June's here! What if she sees me in here"? Hamtaro gently grabbed her paw. "It'll be okay, Pashmina! I'll make sure you're hidden until June goes home, and when she gets ready to leave, I'll help you find a safe spot in her backpack!" Pashmina smiled. "Thanks, Hamtaro. I don't know what I would do without you." He only grinned in response, and hugged her. He led her inside the little house in his cage, where they found a nice place to nap.

Five hours passed, and June was getting ready to leave.  
"3:30 tomorrow, right"? Laura nodded. "We meet at your house, though, right"? June nodded, and walked downstairs. Inside Hamtaro's cage, Pashmina was slowly waking up, and panicked. "June's gone!" Her shouting woke Hamtaro up, and he looked at her. "What's up, Pashmina"? "June's gone!" This caught her boyham's attention, and he stood up. "Maybe she didn't leave the house, yet!" He opened his cage, making sure Pashmina was right behind him, and the two raced downstairs, where they saw June talking to Laura's mother. "Laura is to come over so you can work on your project. Okay. I'll make sure she gets there tomorrow." June smiled. "Thank you, ma'am." Hamtaro and Pashmina raced to where she was holding her backpack. Hamtaro helped Pashmina into the bag, just as June left. Waving goodbye to her as she poked her head out to look at him, Hamtaro ran back upstairs, and into his cage. Laura smiled at him. "Hey little guy! June and I are partners in a project, and I have to be at her house to work on it with her tomorrow! I decided to take you so you could meet her hamster, Pashmina!" Hamtaro grinned. "Wow! This keeps getting better and better!" Laura changed for bed, and wrote in her diary, as usual.

"Laura! Time to get up!"  
yelled Mom. Laura opened her eyes, yawned and got up. She smiled at Hamtaro, who was eating some sunflower seeds. After getting ready, Laura looked at Hamtaro. "I'll be back at 3:15 to pick you up, okay little guy"? Hamtaro looked up at her. "Of course, Laura!" Hamtaro watched her leave, and got out of his cage. "I hope Pashmina got home okay!" He said jumping down the drainpipe. He landed on Brandy's head, and raced off. "Later Brandy!" Brandy just yawned. Hamtaro raced off towards the clubhouse, hoping Pashmina would be there.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon! R&R! Sry people, but I gotta center this thing again because the dashes I tried putting in front of my paragraphs keep getting erased, and I can'ttab or they'll go to the far left, and I hate that. You'll have to put up with centering for now 'til I find a better way to indent my paragraphs. Stupid computer -.- 


	4. Nintendo rocks Hamtaro's world!

Love's crazy  
Chapter 4  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: If Hamtaro was owned by me, I'd make it so he and Pashmina became a couple. (sticks tongue out at everyone) Bijou would get Boss or Dexter, and Sandy and Maxwell would still get together. However, Resuko Kawai owns him. Plus, I don't own any characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. Yuji Naka owns everything there. And Nintendo owns the copyrights to the Gamecube, Gameboy Davance SP, and Nintendo DS, and all the games that come with them.

* * *

Hamtaro sighed happily. Ever since he and Pashmina had become a couple, things had been going great for him. (She really lights my day.) He thought dreamily. (She's like the lighthouse that guides the ship from danger to safety.) Laura smiled down at him. "Had a good sleep little guy"? Hamtaro tilted his head. "Heke"? Laura giggled and ran out the door. "Bye Hamtaro! Bye Mom! I'm off to school!" Laura said racing out the door. Hamtaro smiled. "Now's my chance!" He got out of his cage and slid down the drainpipe, and landed on Brandy's head. "Morning, Brandy! I'm off to the clubhouse! Later!" He said taking off. Brandy just yawned.

On the way, Hamtaro noticed a rose, and picked it out of the ground. He hif-hifed it, and smiled. "I'll give this to Pashmina!" He said taking off. When he got to the clubhouse, he noticed that the girls were gone. "Where are the girls"? Hamtaro asked. Dexter shrugged. "Doing what girl hamsters do I guess." Hamtaro looked at the rose. "I wanted to give this to Pashmina." He said holding it up. Maxwell smiled at him. "We'll put in a vase for later, okay Hamtaro"? Hamtaro nodded happily. Maxwell took it and put in a vase he got from the closet. "I get to be with Pashmina tonight!" Howdy laughed. "Their first date!" This was actually one of Howdy's better jokes, and the other guys laughed as well, all except Hamtaro, who was confused. "What's a date"? Everyone looked at Hamtaro, then stared at Maxwell. "He didn't let me tell him that kind of date..."

_Flashback_

_Maxwell smiled at Hamtaro. "You almost understand everything there is to know about love, at least from my point of view. Now, I'm going to teach you what a date is..." Hamtaro grinned. "A day that includes time, and P.M. and A.M.!" Maxwell sweatdropped. "This kind of date's different..." "I get it now, Maxwell! Thanks for the lecture!" Hamtaro said racing out the door. "Wait Hamtaro!" Maxwell shouted and sighed. "I hope his girl-ham doesn't hate naiveness..." _

_End flashback_

Hamtaro sweatdropped. "Oops..." Oxnard looked at him. "What"? Hamtaro sweatdropped again. "I forgot something...I can't remember what...AHH! I was supposed to meet Pashmina at her owner's house today!" He said racing out the door. "Forget I was ever here! And Dexter brought that rose for Bijou!" He yelled over his shoulder. Dexter blushed, and Boss glared at him.

Hamtaro reached Pashmina's house in no time, just in time to see her walk out...along with Sandy, Bijou and Penelope. Hamtaro ran the other direction back towards the clubhouse, but tripped, and fell on his face. The girls saw this, and ran to him. "Are you like, okay Hamtaro"? Sandy asked as Pashmina helped him up. Hamtaro nodded. "I was in a bit of a rush, that's all." Bijou sweatdropped. "Why"? "I was supposed to meet Pashmina at her house by nine, but I overslept." Hamtaro answered. Pashmina smiled. "Thanks for caring Hamtaro, but the girls and I were just getting ready to leave and spend the day by ourselves. You know..." Hamtaro was confused, again. (Is he THAT clueless on girls)? Sandy thought. A moment passed by before Hamtaro finally said..."I don't get it..." causing the girls to fall over. (Just as I thought.) Sandy thought to herself bitterly. "We just want to spend time with each other with no boys around, no offence Hamtaro." Sandy said.

"Oh!" Hamtaro said, and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that then ladies, I'll be on my way..." he stopped talking when Pashmina kissed him on the cheek. "See you tonight, Hamtaro." Hamtaro nodded, and the girls walked off. He got up, and walked back to the clubhouse. He entered, and told the guys what happened, causing them to gasp. "That means..." Maxwell started. Howdy took over. "They're gonna do something fun without us guys!" Boss thrusted his paw into the air. "Let's go, ham-hams! We gotta find out just what's going on!" Hamtaro sweatdropped. "That's not a good..." The boys took off. "...idea." Hamtaro finished. (I hope everything goes well.) He thought. He looked around. "Guess it's just me and you today Snoozer." "Zuzuzu I'll sleep on that zuzuzu." said Snoozer. Hamtaro flat-lined, meaning he wore a "You're so stupid" look. He walked around. "I guess it's me and the city today!" He said walking out. "If the others come back, tell them I went to the city Snoozer!" Hamtaro said walking out. "zuzu yep." Snoozer said.

Hamtaro looked around, and noticed a game shop for ham-hams. Interested, Hamtaro walked in. He noticed a big assortment of video games and systems, but what caught his eye was a cube-like system in a section called "Nintendo". Intrigued, Hamtaro walked over, and tried it. He grabbed a conroller, and tried out the first game he came to, which was Super Smash Bros. Melee. He picked Luigi, and then picked Bowser as the opponent. He played for a couple of minutes, and was hooked on the game. His favorite part of the game was kicking everyone's butt with Luigi. Excited, Hamtaro tried other games like Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Mario Power Tennis, Metroid Prime 2, Zelda: Wind Waker, and Sonic Heroes. Hamtaro was beyond excited. "The ham-hams would love this!" He said, and noticed a Game Boy Advance SP. He soon fell in love with it too, and walked up to the cashier. "How much would it be for me to get a Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Advance SP, and some games for them"? The cashier looked at him. "The GCN is 50 sunflower seeds, the GBASP is 30, GCN games are 10 each, and GBA games are 5 each. Hamtaro nodded. "I'll have..."

Hamtaro happily walked out of the store with a GCN, GBASP,17 GCN games andfour GBA games. He got Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Heroes, Mario Power Tennis, Mario Golf TT, Mario Kart DD, Mario Parties 4, 5, and 6, Resident Evil 2 and 4, Sonic Mega collection, Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, Paper Mario TTYD, Pikmin 2, and Soul Calibur 2. For his GBASP Hamtaro got Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Golden Sun, Sonic Battle, and Donkey Kong Country 2. "I love Nintendo!" Hamtaro shouted happily. Plus, when he was in the store, he subscribed to Nintendo Power, and gave the cashier the address to the clubhouse. Hamtaro was now an official Nintendo fan. "Good thing I had enough seeds." He said walking back.

When Hamtaro got back to the clubhouse, he looked around for Maxwell and Panda. (I hope they can help me set the GCN up.) Hamtaro thought. He noticed that the guys as well as the girls looked a little peeved, but paid no mind. Boss was the first to notice him. "There you are, Hamtaro! We were about ready to look for ya..." Hamtaro nodded, and happily held up his bag. "Guess what I got today"? Oxnard looked at it. "Sunflower seeds"? Hamtaro shook his head. Maxwell looked at it. "Books"? Another shake. "You give up"? He asked. Everyone nodded, stumped. He took out the Nintendo Gamecube. Sandy looked at it. "Like, what is that Hamtaro..."? Stan was amazed. "YOU LIKE NINTENDO?" Everyone looked at him. Cappy was confused. "What's Nintendo"? Stan looked like he was going to faint. "Nintendo is only the best video game company EVER known to man and hamster, it's the one thing I love doing when I'm not trying to score dates!" He said happily. Hamtaro smiled. "I was gonna ask Maxwell and Panda if they would help me set up the GCN." Maxwell and Panda nodded. Then, a thought came to Hamtaro's mind. "What happened between everyone"? Catching onto what he was thinking, Boss answered. "We got yelled at for being in a girl's tanning salon..." Hamtaro sweatdropped.

* * *

This chapter was basically for Nintendo lovers everywhere! Long live Nintendo! Please tell me your thoughts of my bringing Nintendo into Hamtaro! By the way, everything's hamster size. If you go to one of the boutiques and Hamtaro: Ham-ham heartbreak, you can get GBAs! Later! 


	5. A date

* * *

Love's crazy  
Chapter 5  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Resuko Kawai owns Hamtaro. No exceptions -.-  
Hey everyone! Me again. Just one thing. Ever since I put Nintendo in the last chapter, people haven't reviewed...I wonder if everyone's mad at me...  
: They could be  
? Who is that...Isaac.  
Isaac: What's up, BS?  
Nothing much.  
: Really?  
-.- Yes Mia, really.  
Mia: Are you getting the story finished?  
What are ya, my mother? And yes I'm a little bit into the story.  
Isaac: Good. The sooner you get done with this story, the sooner you can work on your Golden Sun stories.  
I know, but I'll probably think up another story after this.  
Onto Chapter 5!

* * *

"Maxwell, I need you and Panda's help." Hamtaro said. Maxwell smiled at him. "What's up"? Hamtaro held up the Gamecube. "I need help setting this up." Howdy looked at it. "I dunno, Hamtaro. Just 'cause you like Nintendo doesn't mean we do." Everyone nodded except Stan, who glared at Howdy. "Hamtaro's not the only one who likes Gamecube. I spend a few hours a day down at the electronics. I'm telling you guys, Nintendo rocks!" Sandy sweatdropped. (From flirty ham-boy to Nintendo fan. Stan is unbelievable sometimes.) Maxwell and Panda decided to help Hamtaro set up the Gamecube. 

An hour or two passed, and the Gamecube was hooked up. Hamtaro got everyone to try out Super Smash Bros. Melee first. Everyone played, and...well...let's just say some new fans were born. The rest of the day was spent playing Super Smash Bros., and Mario Party 4. By the time they were done, it was time to go home. Pashmina decided to walk Hamtaro home, since she lived just down the street. After leaving Penelope with Bijou, since she trusted her, Pashmina and Hamtaro were on their way. "Today was fun, wasn't it Hamtaro"? Hamtaro nodded happily. "And plus, we get to see each other again tonight. I can't wait!" Pashmina giggled, and kissed Hamtaro on the cheek. They recahed Hamtaro's home, and after waving, Hamtaro ran up the drainpipe, into his cage, and pretended to be asleep. Laura came up. "Hamtaro! Wake up, little guy! We're going to June's!" She said gently nudging him. Hamtaro pretended he just woke up. "ready to go, little guy"? Hamtaro tilted his head. "Heke"? Laura giggled, and patted him on the head, and gently lifted his cage, and carried him downstairs. "Wait until you see June's hamster, Pashmina!" Hamtaro smiled. (I already know, Laura! Plus, Pashmina and I are a couple!)

A couple minutes later, Laura recahed June's house, and knocked on the door. June answered. "Laura! Good to see you. Come on in." Smiling, Laura walked into June's house. "I see you brought Hamtaro." June said smiling at the cute little ball of orange and white fur in the cage, who stared at her with big eyes. (This must be June!) Hamtaro thought staring at her. Laura and June walked up to June's room, and after setting Hamtaro's cage down, and taking him out, they put him in Pashmina's cage so the two could play, and got to work on their project.

Inside the cage, Pashmina greeted Hamtaro with a hug. "We got a couple of hours to ourselves, what do you want to do"? Hamtaro asked. Pashmina smiled. "I thought we could just watch some movies." Hamtaro nodded, and gently rested an arm around her, making Pashmina smile. They went inside Pashmina's house, and turned on the TV. After turning on the DVD player, and picking a horror movie, Pashmina set it in, and joined Hamtaro on the floor.

Three hours passed, and Pashmina was clinging to Hamtaro's fur for dear life, while Hamtaro looked like he was going to faint. A few more minutes passed, and the movie was over. They soon heard Laura's voice. "Time to go, Hamtaro!" Hamtaro smiled, got up, helped Pashmina up, and the two walked outside holding paws. Pashmina looked sad to see him go, but Hamtaro smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pashmina smiled, and nodded. He looked up at Laura, and she took him out of Pashmina's cage. After saying goodbye to June and agreeing with her that the two would work on the project tomorrow, Laura walked home, Hamtaro in his cage.

* * *

Author's note: Maxwell learned how to install electronics by reading instruction manuals, after studying the manuals, he installed homw systems in his friends' houses. By the way, the next chapter's all about Dexter and Bijou. What's gonna happen? Well, you'll see next chapter. R&R! 


	6. here's your sign

Love's Crazy  
Chapter 6  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Resuko Kawai owns Hamtaro, I don't. Enough said.  
Isaac: You didn't update for a while.  
Writer's block.  
Mia: So that's why you kept pounding your head on the computer desk.  
That's it. Onto chapter 6!...I need an aspirin.

* * *

The next day, Hamtaro woke up to the sound of Laura's alarm clock. His wonderful dream about getting married to Pashmina shattered, he glared up at the annoying electronic thing. (Shut up already!) Thankfully, Laura shut the thing off, and got up to get ready for school. She looked at the clock. "Ah! I'm late again!" She yelled, noticing the clock read nine A.M. She got dressed, gave Hamtaro some more sunflower seeds, brushed her teeth, and ran downstairs. "Bye Mom! Dad! I'm off to school!" She said running out the front door.

Hamtaro took this as his chance to leave, and...well...he left the same way he always does. Hamtaro grinned as he walked down the street, playing his new GBASP. "Come on, Shadow! Beat up that stupid robot!" He yelled. He won, and Shadow's voice came on. "Didn't even break a sweat!" the GBA said, and Hamtaro cheered. "I love Shadow the Hedgehog! He's so cool!" The orange and white hamster said happily. He then took out Sonic Battle, and put in Golden Sun. He was already past the Mercury lighthouse. "Mia likes Isaac, I can tell." Hamtaro said knowingly. He played the game until he got to the part where Ivan learned Reveal. Hamtaro looked up, and noticed he was right in front of the cave leading to the clubhouse. He put the GBASP away, and walked inside.

Hamtaro noticed the ham-hams watching Boss and Stan play each other on Super Smash Bros. Melee. "Mario's gonna kick your butt, Boss-man!" Stan said. Boss growled. "Not if Bowser gets him first!" However, Stan, controlling Mario, picked up a home-run bat and smashed Bowser off the stage. Stan won. "I told ya!" He said pointing at Boss. Boss grinned. "That bat saved you! I would've gotten you, Stan." He said. Sudden'y, Pashmina noticed Hamtaro, walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to see ya to, Pashmina." Hamtaro said lovingly. Pashmina smiled. "I'm glad you're here. The girls and I were getting bored." She said. "We wanted to go to the Ham-park today, but the boys have been spending too much time playing Gamecube." She said after. Hamtaro smiled.

Walking in between the guys and the Gamecube, he turned the system off, making the guys mad. "I was going to play next, Hamtaro!" Panda said steamed. Hamtaro quieted them down. "While you guys were playing too much Gamecube, the girls were bored, VERY bored. So, they came up with a great idea, so apologize, and hear them out!" The boys thought for a second, ashamed, then apologized. Pashmina smiled at Hamtaro thankfully, and Sandy stood up. "It's been a while since we went to the Ham-ham park, so we thought like since it was a nice day, we would spend some time there!" The boys agreed. "I need a little sun in my shine." Stan said smoothing out his fur. "Gotta look good for Sarah!" Howdy grinned. "Mia don'tlike ham-hams who spend most of their time inside. Let's go have us some fun!" The group cheerd, and walked out the door.

Along the way, Howdy came up with another one of his jokes, but little did anyone know, this one was different. "I went on a airplane once. The plane was 'bout ready to take off, but hit a rat. It killed the rat, and we were all brought out of the plane. Flight attendants ran around in panic shoutin' "we hit a rat! We hit a rat!" We were all wheeled back to the airport, and I'm laughin' at this point 'cause this is the dumbest thing I done seen my whole life. I went to a payphone, and called Mia. I told her what happened, and there was a pause on the other line followed by, oh my god! Were you on the ground? I was like "nope. Santa was making one last run!"There's your sign" There was pause among the other ham-hams, followed by them laughing until tears came out of their eyes. Dexter grinned at Howdy. "That is the funniest joke you came up with, yet!" Howdy grinned. "Told ya I would make ya'll laugh hard someday, and I got's more of 'em!"

* * *

"Here's your sign" jokes belong to Bill Engvall from the Blue Collar comedy group. Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. Hamtaro's crazy idea

Love's crazy  
Chapter 7  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro doesn't own me...doh! Had that backwards...I don't own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
Hey everyone! Me again! I know you people are itching to read some more, though you all think the couples suck -.-; so here's another chapter. Enjoy, and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

* * *

The ham-hams walked through the entrance to the park. Sandy and Maxwell headed towards the tea cups, while Dexter andBijou decided to try the superslide. Oh and just to let you people know, Panda made some modifications on the park so there are going to be some new things...Anyways, Pashmina and Penelope got on the Ferris wheel. Hamtaro, the adventurous hamster that he was, went rock climbing with Oxnard not far behind. Stan and Howdy were bored and decided to find some nice shade to nap under. Panda himself was walking around the park admiring his hard work. Boss taught Cappy a few tips on surviving the wild, not yet noticing that Dexter and Bijou were together. Speaking of those two, let's see what's going on, huh? 

Dexter slid down the slide, laughing all the way. Once reaching the bottom, he got up, and hugged Bijou, who went down first. "You came up with a great plan for the day, Bijou." Bijou blushed and smiled. "Not only me, but the other girls az well." Dexter grinned. "I'm glad we're together. I always feel so happy when I'm near you." Bijou grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. "And I feel the same way around you too." Dextersmiled a big one, and looked at the others having fun. He looked from Hamtaro to Pashmina. "It's great the way those two got together so fast." Bijou giggled. "Oui. Hamtaro is a nice boy-ham for Pashmina, is he not"? Dexter nodded, and the he turned to Bijou. She was looking at the Ferris wheel. "I bet you can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel, huh"? Bijou nodded. "I like the way you can see a lot of things from high up there." Dexter took her paw and nodded.

Hamtaro smiled as he reached the top of the wall he was climbing. He loved climbing up everything climbable. He saw Oxnard panting as he came up behind. "It's tough to climb when you havea sunflower seed with you." He told Hamtaro. His orange and white friend laughed. "I wonder what Pashmina's doing right now..." Hamtaro said thoutfully after laughing. Oxnard looked at the ferris wheel. "She's with Penelope on the ferris wheel still..." He stopped when he saw them playing together. "And it looks like they're messing around with each other." Hamtaro smiled. "I bet Pashmina wanted to spend time with Penelope since she couldn't the last few days.Oh well. I wonder what everyone else is..." He looked down, and noticed Boss napping on one side of the climbing wall. With a smirk on his face, Hamtaro looked around for something to drop on him. Seeing nothing, he decided to think up other ways to scare Boss. Nothing Came up. Now bored, Hamtaro looked back over the railing and noticed he was pretty high up. He grinned at Oxnard. "How much do you bet that I can't jump from this high up, and land on the ground below"? Shocked, Oxnard was silent for a few seconds before grinning himself. "Two acorns says you can't." Hamtaro smirked, and got ready to jump. He climbed on top of the rail at the top, and got ready to jump. "I just hope the ground's nice and soft." He said not noticing everyone looking at him.

Pashmina and Penelope just got off the ferris wheel.Pashmina looked around for Hamtaro. "Where do you think he is Penelope"? Penelope looked around, then noticed everyone watching Hamtaro climb to the top of the wall, and after what looked like he was talking to Oxnard, he got on top of the rail. "Ookwee"? Pashmina shrugged. "You never know what Hamtaro's up to." Penelope nodded, and the heard Maxwell and Sandy panicking and yelling at Hamtaro. Confused, the two walked over to the couple. "What's going on, Sandy"? Sandy's eyes were locked on Hamtaro staring down at something. "He's like going to jump!" Knowing how dangerous that was, Pashmina looked up at Hamtaro while Penelope was confused. (Why is he getting ready to jump...Oh no) Suddenly, Pashmina was yelling at hamtaro too. "Get down from there, Hamtaro! There is NO reason to do that!" Penelope, still confused, looked at everyone. "He plans on jumping Penelope. If he does..." Pashmina broke down.

Hamtaro sweatdropped as he found that everyone was staring at him. Thinking they were watching for the act, hamtaro looked back down at the ground, when he heard someone start crying. Looking over where the sobbing was, Hamtaro noticed it was Pashmina who was crying. Hamtaro was confused. "Why's Pashmina crying Oxnard"? Oxnard looked over at her. "I dunno." Hamtaro was sad. "I want to see what's up." He looked back down at the ground, and jumped, which made EVERYONE go into hysterics except for the ham-hams sleeping. He fell for a few good moments before landing on the soft ground. Basically, he was gone from everyone's sight. And while he was gone...

Maxwell was deeply shocked. "He jumped..." Sandy broke into tears and buried herself into his chest sobbing. Dexter was holding Bijou, who was cryingand crying himself. "I can't believe he would do that. Was there something we did to him"? He asked everyone. No one spoke, which answered Dexter's question. Penelope was looking at everyone and noticing their sad faces decided that she should be sad too. Tears formed in her eyes, and Penelope hugged Pashmina. Suddenly, everyone watched as Hamtaro walked around the corner, completely unharmed and ran to Pashmina, and hugged her too. Everyone's brains froze for a few seconds before they all glared at him.

"We thought you were a goner! What possessed you to do that"? Maxwell asked glaring at his friend. Hamtaro sweatdropped. "You guys thought I..." Everyone nodded, and Hamtaro flat-lined. "You guys know that from that high up, you would just land on the ground a little hard, right"? No one spoke, and Hamtaro's flat look grew even more flat. "The wall isn't that high up that you can jump and...you know...as long as you don't go head-first." This processed in everyone's brain for a few seconds, before they smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry Hamtaro." They said, and Hamtaro grinned. "No prob. Besides I bet I would've been thinking the same thing if one of you guys jumped." Everyone laughed, and Panda smiled at Hamtaro. "Should I put cushions around the wall next time"? Hamtaro grinned wider. "Sure. As long as the cushions are bice and fluffly." This made everyone laugh a second time. Maxwell looked at the sky. "Looks like it's going to storm soon. Better get inside." Everyone nodded, and after waking up Howdy, Stan, Boss and Cappy, the ham-hams went back inside the clubhouse.

* * *

Chapter 7. Rocked and ready to roll. R&R and please don't flame me for making everyone think Hamtaro was gonna try to...finish himself off. 


	8. Truth or dare

Love's crazy  
Chapter 8  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro...(looks at lawyers) I said it already. >. Now leave me alone. (lawyers walk away) I hate it when that happens...  
Hamha everyone! I think there are only about three more chapters to this story, then I'm posting another one that's nothing but humor. Sound good? Well, keep sending in those reviews and the next story might come up faster than a bullet train. Later!

* * *

Inside the clubhouse, the ham-hams decided to play a quick game of truth or dare, only this time, if you were dared to do something, but can't do it, then you have to do a more humiliating but easier one. Basically, it was more fun time with the ham-hams. Stan went first. "Okay, Boss-man, truth or dare"? Boss smirked. "Dare." Stan rubbed his paws together. "I dare you to...kiss my sister!" Sparks flew, Boss sweatdropped, and Sandy and Maxwell glared at Stan. Getting up, Boss walked over to Sandy and kissed her on the cheek, which made Stan mad. "The mouth! It would've been funnier if you kissed her on the mouth!" Boss grinned. "You didn't say where. You just said kiss her." Sandy smirked at Stan. "Tough luck, bro." Boss turned to Cappy. "Truth or dare"? Cappy thought for a sec. "Truth." "That day when I took you in 'cause it was raining and you had no way of getting home, when I was out getting sunflower seeds, what were you doing when I was gone"?

Cappy was nervous. "I tried sitting on your chair." Boss grinned and crossed his arms. "I knew it..." Cappy rubbed his head. "And I groomed myself on it." Boss was confused. "Why do you sound so nervous...Oh no." Boss immediately grabbed some air spray and started spraying his chair, then ran in the bathroom for a shower. Cappy sweatdropped. "I didn't do THAT. I just thought no one was ever allowed to sit in Boss's chair." Everyone nodded in agreement. "He always did seem pretty big about it." Howdy said. Cappy looked at Pashmina. "Truth or dare"? "Dare" Pashmina said feeling brave. "I dare you to bite Howdy because he's giving me looks." Cappy said trying to divert his attention from Howdy who was staring at him like he was mentally insane. Pashmina walked up to Howdy and didn't bite him, but kicked him in the guy region. Howdy groaned in pain and fell down. "What wasTHAT fer"? "I heard those words you said behind my back this morning and don't look at Cappy like that." This caused everyone to laugh. Sitting down, Pashmina turned to Sandy. "Truth or dare"? Sandy grinned. "Dare girlfriend." Pashmina thought for a second.

"I dare you to see what Snoozer's dreaming about." Sandu shrugged, and walked up to where Snoozer was. "What are ya dreaming about, Snoozer"? Snoozer smiled. "zuzuzuthree ham-girls sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n me zuzuzu. Yes I would like some cheese with that wine zuzuzu Sandy's hot zuzuzu." Sandy sweatdropped. Snoozer continued. "Will youmarry me zuzuzu I like being a pimp zuzuzu the ladies adore me zuzuzu." "This must be a dream where his hormones are attacking." Sandy said disturbed and walked back down and sat beside Maxwell. Pashmina looked at her. "What did he say"? "Like from what I heard, he was dreaming about being a pimp and havingthree ham-girls..." The girls sweatdropped as the info processed and glared up at him. Sandy grinned. "Boys will be boys..." A "humph" was heard around the room followed by the guys crossing their arms. Sandy smiled nervously. "Like no offence."

Sandy turned to Hamtaro. "Truth or dare Hamtaro"? Hamtaro smiled. "Truth." Sandy smirked at him. "What's like the dumbest thing you ever did and what did you say after it happened"? Hamtaro rubbed his chin thinking then what he said next would be on everyone's mind the rest of the day. "Back then when I was little, I never knew any human things. When I was around seven, I found this cable leading to the TV in the living room. Back then I didn't know what it was and I stared at it wondering what it was." Everyone listened in. "I made one of my biggest mistakes by thinking it was food..." Maxwell was shocked. "Hamtaro you didn't..." Hamtaro nodded. "I bit down onto the cable and got electrocuted by a good few volts. The cable exploded and I went flying through the air and hit the wall and knocked myself out, burns all over me..." Pashmina looked at him concerned, and grabbed his paw. Hamtaro continued. "I woke up to see Laura looking at me and crying. I looked around and didn't know where I was which I later found was the vet. I smelled smoke and not remembering the cable incident, looked up at Laura and said "where's the fire"? That's what happened."

Everyone looked at him, and Pashmina put a paw on his forehead. She looked at the others. "He isn't sick..." Hamtaro sweatdropped as everyone talked amogst themselves, then got an idea. "Why don't we all tell each other something that we did that was inredibly stupid and we can all have a good laugh about it"? Everyone including Boss, who just came out of the shower, nodded. What embarrassing things will be admitted in the group? Find out by reading the next chapter of Love's crazy.

* * *

Chapter eight is coming soon. If ya wanna find out what idiotic things will be said...just wait'll I post the next chapter. No flames please! And I promise to get the HP, DB, and SMcouples going next chapter. R&R! 


	9. HHDAR, and the storm

Love's crazy  
Chapter 9  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro ain't owned by me, it's owned by R. Kawai and I think everyone knew that already.  
The second to last chapter's here everybody! Expect more hilarious stories, embarrassed ham-hams and more romance! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Penelope. What's the dumbest thing you've done so far in life"? Hamtaro asked the young ham-ham. Penelope thought for a moment, then "Ookwee ookyoo ookwee ookwee." Pashmina translated. "She says she tried to climb out of her cage once, but her blanket got caught in the opening. She hung there for a second before she decided to just drop out of her blanket and try to take it out. She ended up ripping it." Howdy and Stan cracked up. Penelope blushed in embarrassment. Sandy looked at her blanket and noticed a little rip with a stitch line in it. "Did like Pashmina sew it for you, Penelope"? She nodded. Pashmina smiled. Hamtaro turned to Sandy. "Your turn Sandy. What's the dumbest thing you did"? 

Sandy blushed. "I was practicing twirling my ribbon and I threw it up in the air so I could catch it. It got caught on the ceiling of my cage so I jumped as high as I could to get it. It like slipped through the bars and hit me on the head." Stan was laughing harder, and Maxwell was grinning a bit himself, but put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Hamtaro looked at him. "Your turn Maxwell." Maxwell went into thought and remembered something. "Remember that day I was teaching you what being in love meant, Hamtaro"? Hamtaro nodded, and hugged Pashmina. "It would've taken me a lot longer to realize I had feelins for Pashmina if you didn't." Maxwell nodded. "Well after you left thinking you knew what a date was, I looked through everything to make sure I told you all I knew. There was one thing I forgot to tell you." Hamtaro was confused. "What"? Maxwell blushed. "How to mate." Both Hamtaro and Pashmina blushed at this, and Hamtaro nervously rubbed his head.

"That's okay, Maxwell. I think I'll learn on my own..." Everyone cracked up at this statement, except Hamtaro who was blushing like mad. He nervously turned to Panda. "Your turn Panda." Still laughing, Panda had to compose himself for a second. "I was remodeling the ham-ham park. I was working on the ferris wheel. I was done with the booths where everyone was supposed to sit and told Maxwell to turn it on because I needed someone to turn the switch on since I couldn't do it. He turned it on, and I got out, and got my paw stuck in the door of one of the booths. I went in a circle for a few minutes and when the ride stopped, I got my paw out." Oxnard winced. "Did it hurt"? Panda nodded. "A little bit. It was numb a little but it healed almost instantly so it was cool." Hamtaro nodded and turned to Oxnard. "Your turn buddy."

Oxnard's face grew hot. "I lost my sunflower seed one day..." Howdy rolled his eyes. "Like he does everyday..." The girls glared at him and he shut up. Oxnard continued. "I went to look for it, and found it in the middle of the street. Well the street was filled with cars passing by fast, so I knew I had to run as fast as I could. I waited until the cars slowed down and ran out as fast as I could. I grabbed it and ran back almost getting run over twice. I started going to the clubhouse when I ate the seed. I had to go back inside for another one." Everyone looked at him. "Were you scared Oxnard"? Cappy asked. "Yeah. It was kinda fun though." Everyone sweatdropped. Boss looked at him strangely. "Racing to the middle of the street trying to outrun cars is kinda fun"? Oxnard shrugged. "I thought it was." Everyone flatlined him. Hamtaro looked at Howdy. "Your turn." Howdy grinned.

"I went to my girlfriend Mia's place about ten days ago. I looked around and noticed her owner was in there with her. Ya'll should'a seen her! She had such a nice body that I kept starin'. Eventually she left and I ran to Mia's cage. I started to talk to her but she slapped me and said. "I saw you lookin' at my owner that way. Pervert." So I was like "babe, you gotta understand. I'm a guy. Guys do that." She was mad at me the rest of the day." Dexter huffed and Stan rolled around on the floor clutching his stomach in laughter. Dexter glared at Howdy. "I will have you know just because YOU like staring at human women and being a pervert doesn't mean us other guys do." The other guys agreed. Howdy sweatdropped as he caught the girls glaring at him again. "Uh, next!" Hamtaro nodded and turned to Stan.

"Alright Stan, as soon as you're done laughing, we're ready for your story." Stan settled down and went back to the table. "I tried flirting with this girl once and this was before I met Sarah. I said "hey babe. You look really beautiful. Ever been kissed"? She glared at me and asked me to repeat what I said. I made two mistakes on this one. I repeated what I said, and she slapped me." Boss looked at him. "What's the other mistake"? Stan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "She walked away and took her son and daughter with her." This took a moment to process in everyone's head before they burst out laughing. Sandy smirked at him. "I like told you that flirting would get you in trouble someday." Stan glared at her. "Like you're any better when you threw your ribbon in the air, got it stuck on the roof of your cage, and tried to get it when it fell on your head"? Sandy glared. "That's it bro!" She jumped at him, and the twins started wrestling around on the floor. Maxwell tried to get Sandy off of her brother, and Boss was helping Stan. The twins glared at each other, and sat back down.

Hamtaro smiled nervously. "You guys got that outta your system"? Sandy and Stan nodded. Hamtaro nodded and looked at Boss. Boss cleared his throat knowing what the orange and white hamster was gonna say. "The dumbest thing I ever did was I put a sign on the door when you guys left because I usually leave for a while to get more food for the clubhouse. When I came back, I forgot to take the sign off, and the next morning I heard you guys outside the door but you didn't come in. I started thinking you guys were trying to play a trick on me so I went to the door. You guys were just leaving and I asked you what was up. You pointed at the sign. I looked at it, and I got embarrassed becuaseI forgot to take it down. I took it down and told you guys why it was up. I decided to just get rid of it." Everyone laughed remembering what happened that day. Cappy smiled. "Is it my turn"?

Everyone nodded, and Cappy began. "I woke up one day and couldn't feel my hat on my head. I ran around the cage looking for it. Sue came in and asked me what was going on. I tried to tell her that I lost my hat, but she just smiled, fed me and left. I searched some more and I looked in a mirror and found it was on my head." Everyone sweatdropped and Hamtaro asked a question. "Why didn't you feel your hat if it was there"? Cappy rubbed his head. "I guess because I've been wearing this hat for so long that to me it's a part of me." Everyone nodded and Dexter was up next. He shrugged. "That day when we first met each other, I woke up in my cage and found Pashmina and Penelope walking just across the door outside my owner's store. I got up and ran to say hello, but ran into the glass. It was so clean and polished that I never saw it." The girls giggled while Howdy grinned. "And you call me stupid. Eh"? Dexter glared, but Bijou interrupted before the two could fight by telling her story.

"This was that day that Maria was sick. I woke up and thought she already left for school. I ran out of my cage, but got caught by Maria. I was so surprised that I fainted. I woke up later on and found she was ill. I felt zo stupid." Dexter comforted her. "It's alright Bijou. I got caught out of my cage thinking my owner went to his workshop to work on some glasses." Boss glared at him. Hamtaro looked up at Snoozer. "What was a dumb thing you did, Snoozer"? Snoozer yawned. "I woke up today to find myself saying Sandy was hot zuzuzu." Sandy blushed. "zuzuzu I was also awake when I sang three hamgirls sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-me zuzuzu." Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou blushed. Howdy laughed. "That was funny though." Everyone agreed. Hamtaro gently grabbed a hold of Pashmina's paw. "Your turn, Pashmina." The pink scarved hamster blushed. "This isn't exactlythe dumbest thing I've done but I accidentily tied my scarf too tight when I was getting ready to leave for the clubhouse. What's worse was that I tried to untie it, it knotted. June had a lot of trouble getting the scarf off me, but she eventually got it by untying the knot." Everyone was confused.

"How did June get it undone? Her hands were too big for your scark weren't they Pashmina"? Stan asked. Pashmina smiled. "She didn't use her hands..." Everyone looked at each other confused. Pashmina giggled. "She used her fingers." This took a moment to process, but everyone was laughing again. Finally, all eyes turned to Hamtaro. The orange and whoite furred hamster sweatdropped. "I already told you guys what the dumbest thing I did was..." Everyone continued staring at him, and he eventually gave in. "This happened a little after the time I bit the cable and got myself electrocuted. I was recovering from the shock and during this time my brain felt really numb. I looked at my whiz-wheel and started running on it. I ran so fast that the wheel was like a blur. I tripped, and went on one heck of a wild ride. Eventually, the wheel flung me straight into my house. I came back out with a huge bump on my head. I could've sworn that my head was more numb than ever, but I fell asleep before I could attempt to think straight." Everyone was in hysterics, and rolling around on the floor. Hamtaro sweatdropped. "Nice to know mine was the funniest." Everyone calmed down, and listened to hear if it was still storming. Unfortunateley, it was, except it sounded like the rain was pounding everything.

The ham-hams walked out to see what was going on, and a horrible sight filled their eyes. There smack in the middle of the city was a gigantic tornado. Panicking, the ham-hams raced back inside, and Panda turned the TV on. _This could possibly be the worst storm yet to date! _Exclaimed a reported on the TV. _Numerous deaths have already been reported because the Tornado struck so suddenly, no one had any time to find shelter! Even all the schools have been struck down hard. I'm sorry to say that no childor teacher survived in any of the schools. The city has been completely filled with raging water, drowning some of the less lucky citizens. We will report later with more details._ The ham-hams stood there in shock. The girls huddled close to each other and cried. "This can't be right." Hamtaro said sadly. Images of their owners passed through the ham-hams minds. Most of them had broken down. Boss was sad too. "I'm sorry you guys." Hamtaro sighed depressed. "It's not fair."

* * *

Uh oh! The storm took the lives of the ham-hams innocent owners! See what happens on the final chapter of love's crazy! (or maybe second to final because I might put an extra chapter up. So no worries!) I'm sry to those who were fans of the ham-hams owners but I had to do that so that I can have a good plot for the sequel! What plot can be made from the deaths of the owners? Well, read the next chapter to find out! Again, to all those fans, I apologize.  
_Blue Spirit17_


	10. All this in just one day

Love's crazy  
Chapter 10  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hamtaro, then the humans would be dead and the ham-hams would be living with Boss. (hehe) Plus Pashmina and Hamtaro would get together, Dexter and Boss would fight over Bijou, and Howdy would be coming up with funnier jokes. However, Ritsuko Kawai owns the show, so it doesn't matter.  
I decided that the next Chapter I put up is the last and then the sequel if I can find a plot for one. Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Tears streamed down the ham-hams faces. Maxwell and Sandy comforted each other, Oxnard dropped his seed, Penelope was crying and Cappy was trying to console her without bursting into tears himself. Dexter and Bijou cuddled together on the blue couch in front of the TV, Boss, Stan and Howdy bowed their heads in respect for those who died. Panda curled into a ball and whimpered silently. Pashmina looked to Hamtaro and saw that his eyes had glazed with unshed tears. Knowing he needed comfort, Pashmina hugged him, and Hamtaro hugged back, eyes still glazed over. 

Finally, after a few moments, the two broke apart and Hamtaro took charge. "We have to move on ham-hams. I know for a fact that our owners wouldn't want us being depressed because they died. We have to stay strong until this goes way into the past." Slowly, the others nodded in silent agreement. Hamtaro walkedto the door. "I'm going to see if the tornado's coming this way. I'll come back and tell you guys if it is or not." Pashmina looked at him lovingly. "I'm going with you." Nodding, Hamtaro and Pashmina ran out the door and down the tunnel.

Upon reaching the entrance to the cave, the two lovers could already feel strong winds pulling them away from the clubhouse. Taking their chances, they looked out, and saw the tornado coming towards them at a fast pace. They panicked and ran back inside.

They ran through the door. The others looked at them hopefully thinking that the tornado was going away. Hamtaro looked at Boss. "Are there any tunnels or caverns beneath the clubhouse, Boss"? Boss nodded. "There are a small series of tunnels bunched together..." Hamtaro smiled. "Good, hopefully they'll be deep enough so that the tornado will glide over us." Hearing this, the ham-hams knew for sure the tornado targeted them. Penelope quivered in fear. Howdy looked at the door and saw that it was already beginning to get sucked in.

"We better get goin'! That door looks like she's gonna fall any minute!" Dexter was holding Bijou. "That's the only way in and out Howdy! We have no where to run!" He shouted.The otherstrembled. Boss grinned. "There is another way out. Don't ya remember ham-hams"?Panda thought for a moment, then smacked his head. 'Of course! We built a tornado shelter the last timejust in case something like this ever happened!" Maxwell nodded. "We should get going if we don't want to get sucked up by the tornado."Boss opened the door and they ran through. Suddenly, Hamtaro heard something close toookyoo. A shocked look of realization crossed his face.

Counting the ham-hams, he noticed thatPenelope was gone! He urned to the door, and ran out. Pashmina called after him. "Hamtaro! What are you doing!" Hamtaro smiled. "I'm saving Penelope!" The others noticed she was gone, and prayed Hamtaro would get to her in time.

Hamtaro blasted into the clubhouse, and noticed the door was gone. He looked around, and saw Snoozer. "Snoozer! Wake up!" Snoozer merely rolled over in his sock. "Zuzuzu..." Hamtaro walked right up to him, and shook him hard. It didn;t work. Hamtaro then snatched his pillow. This woke him up. Snoozer yawned as his eyes opened for the first time. He noticed his pillow was gone, and noticed Hamtaro holding it. "I need that..." Hamtaro glared. "Not now ya don't Snoozer.This is no time to be sleeping! I need your help. Did you see Penelope leave the clubhouse at anytime"? Snoozernodded his head. "I can help you search for her. I remember hearing the tornado suck her in." Hamtaro was now very determined. "We gotta save her!" Snoozer grinned. "Let's go!" Both hamsters raced out the door and into the tuunel. They noticed someone far away was screaming ookwee.

Hamtaro and Snoozer ran to the source of the screaming, and found Penelope hanging onto a lone root sticking out of the ground. Snoozer held onto the wall and held Hamtaro's feet as he used his paws to stick to the ground and get to the young ham-ham. He held his paw out. "Penelope! Grab my paw!" The young one nodded, and reached an arm out. The paws barely reached, but Hamtaro just managed to get a hold of it. He pulled Penelope back just as the tornado came within a mile from them. The wind started sucking hard, and Snoozer pulled Hamtaro back. Still holding Penelope, Hamtaro gave her to Snoozer. "Let's go." Snoozer nodded, and ran back inside carrying Penelope, Hamtaro right behind.

"I hope they're like okay." Sandy said sadly. Maxwell tried to cheer her up. "Hamtaro never gives up. Especially when it comes to helping his friends. He would even brave a tornado." Sandy smiled, and leaned into him. Pashmina's eyes watered. "Hamtaro...Please make it back safely. I can't stand losing you and Penelope too..."

"Hey everyone." The ham-hams knew this voice and turned around to find Snoozer holding Penelope. He let her go, and she ran to Cappy. Pashmina looked at him. "Where's Hamtaro"? Snoozer grinned. Pashmina was confused until she felt a pair of armscircle around her.

"Miss me"? Hamtaro whispered. Pashmina smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad you're okay." She turned around, and the two kissed each other on the lips. Boss took charge as soon as they were done. "Okay ham-hams. Here's the plan. We run like headless chickens until we reach the lowest tunnel, that clear"? Everyone nodded. Boss nodded back, and scream. "Let's get outta here!" The ham-hams raced down the tunnels as fast as they could. Pashmina looked back, and watched the door slip away from her vision. "Our home..." Hamtaro looked back as well. "Hard to belive in just one day everything went from good to pure tragedy." They continued running.

Taking the lower routes, the ham-hams reached the lowest tunnel in there, which was about as deep as the basement of a house. Panting, they walked to the very end of tht tunnel. Oxnard sniffed the air. "I smell sunflower seeds and acorns." Howdy flat-lined him. "You always sniff food, Oxnard." Boss looked around. "There's a door here somewhere... I found it!" He said as he opened a dirt covered door. The ham-hams entered their shelter. The shelter itself was very big. Inside the shelter was a lot of chairs and couches. There was a TV on one side of the room, with a VHS and DVD combined player underneath. There was a door in the room that held enough food to last five years. Plus, there was a restroom.

Hamtaro turned on the TV and turned it to the news. _The tornado continues to devastate the city. Though most people are deaqd now, this storm apparently wants to take out everything._ The reporter on the TV said. Hamtaro sighed. "I wish this was over..." Pashmina sat down on the couch right in front of the TV and persuadedHamtaro to join her. As he sat down, she leaned into him and sighed. "We all wish this was over Hamtaro. Every one of us." Hamtaro laid his arm around her shoulders as they continued to watch the TV. Everyone seperated, girls with their boy-hams, to different areas of the shelter as they waited out the storm.

* * *

Last chapter's coming up soon, and if you want me to make a sequel, then send me a review that you would like me to. If not, I'll make an all-humor story next time. Later!  
_Blue Spirit17_


	11. A new home

Love's crazy  
Chapter 11  
By Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro R. Kawai does. Lay off.  
As promised, here is the last chapter of Love's Crazy. Plus the sequel will come up soon after I'm done, so watch out! As for now, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A few hours passed, and finally something good came up. _The tornado is finally leaving the city, so those hopefully still alive now have nothing to fear. _The reporter said. The ham-hams cheered. Hamtaro and Pashmina shared a loving kiss, along with Bijou and Dexter, Sandy and Maxwell hugged each other happily, Cappy and Penelope were grinning like crazy, Howdy and Stan were silent hoping their girlfriends were alright, Boss was smiling at the looks on everyone's face, and Snoozer, Oxnard and Panda smiled. The ham-hams decided to check and see what was left by the tornado. After climbing up the series of tunnels, they entered the clubhouse, or what remained of it. The roof was gone, and most of their stuff was as well. Soon, the ham-hams heard two voices, and they made Stan and Howdy smile.

"Howdy!" Mia cried.  
"Stan!" came Sarah.  
Stan and Howdy grinned, and ran straight to their girlfriends, and embraced them. The hugs lasted for a few good moments before the couples pulled apart reluctantly. Howdt smiled. "How'd ya'll survive"? Mia smiled. "Sarah and I hid in our basements." Sarah nodded, and Stan kissed her. "Glad to see you're both alright." The couples hugged again. A while passed, and Boss cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him, now looking to him as a leader. "Alright ham-hams! Our home and loved ones may be gone, but this won't stop us from being with each other. I say we find a new home and live together. I can even teach you everything I know about being a field hamster!" Everyone looked at him, and nodded happily. Hamtaro raised his paw. "So then we're off to find a new home!" The ham-hams raised their paws. "OOPA!"

Boss and Panda went back to the clubhouse to get food, and other things needed for the trip. When they came back with a good couple bags of food, the ham-hams set out, deciding to see what remained of the city. When they got there, they noticed rescue workers attempting to save anyone who survived the storm. Knowing that not many were left, and hoping that those who WERE still alive, were found. They passed by the school and remembered how the tornado took the lives of most of the ham-hams' owners'. Bowing their heads in respect, they continued on. Eventually, they walked out of the city. They found a hill and ran up to it. "Hamtaro stood on his hind legs and looked around before his eyes settled on a humongous tree just a few paces north. He noticed a small door at the base. Interested, he waved his paw for the others to follow, and they ran to the tree.

Hamtaro knocked on the door. No answer. He slowly opened the door, and peered inside. The room inside was empty like someone just left it behind. The hams noticed a few doors leading to more rooms. They looked around checking every room, and decided that this could be their new home. The tornado attacked the whole city, and the area south of it, so everything up north was still standing. They set their things down, and looked around one last time before heading to see what was outside. They smiled at what they saw. The tree was at the top of abig hill, which meant you could see for a good couple of miles. They took note of the beautiful river and the crystal blue water. They noticed a small forest to the east of the tree, with acorns hanging from the trees. Sandy's eyes sparkled. "It looks just like home..." Stan nodded. "Wow. I can't believe how good you can see from here. I can even see Sandy Bay."

Hamtaro smiled as Pashmina hugged him, still staring into the wilderness. Smiling at her, he turned to the others. "Well everyone. One chapter of our lives may be done, but this is the start of another. What do you say we work on our new home"? Everyone smiled in agreement, and walked inside.

Days passed, and already the new clubhouse was done. Deciding that nothing looked better than your old home, the ham-hams made the new clubhouse to look exactly like the place they used to hang out. The extra rooms were a bonus. One led to the kitchen, another led to the entertainment room, where the hams had decided to hook up electronics, like a new Gamecube and more. The door to the right of this room led to a bathroom. Inside was all the essentials, a toilet, sink, and bathtub, with a shower head. Just up from the bathroom was the boys' bedroom. The inside was light blue colored, with enough beds for the boys. The door right across was the girl's bedroom. It looked exactly like the boys' bedroom except the color choice here was a light pink, and there were six beds, enough for the girls. The final door at the end of the hall led outside to an area where the ham-hams made plans to build a new ham-ham fun park. Everything seemed back to normal, but the hams still missed their owners.

They decided to see what was on the other side of the tree, and found a city occupied by, not humans, but hamsters. They checked it out, and found that the residents here were very nice. The ham-hams got what they needed from the market, and enjoyed their new home. They chatted away with each other like the storm never even happened. Pashmina smiled. "You know what everyone? I think that storm brought us closer together. We're like a family now." Hamtaro smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Pashmina." Everyone agreed, and the ham-hams enjoyed the peace and sloitude of their new home.

* * *

Finally, the last chapter of Love's crazy is complete. Like I said, watch out for the sequel! Until then, enjoy the story of Love's Crazy! Later everyone!  
_Blue Spirit17_


End file.
